' Being Unwanted '
by KaRisa-Hime
Summary: Hinamori fell in another coma after knowing about Aizen death. Hitsugaya got married and lived for 100 year without her. What is going to happen when she wakes up...? HinamoriXHitsugayaXKarin... rate T for safety but I can change it if you want R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N)) **_** Who does not want to kill Karisa??** LOL I knew many readers want to kill me . first because I didn't update ◦'◦ My Celestial Angel ◦'◦ to bleach's fan, second I didn't update ◦'◦ Truths or Lies ◦'◦ to Naruto's fan LOL …

However, I got bored, and the new filler episode actually amused me. I want to write about KarinXHistugaya … but do not worry Hinamori's fan this story is a HinamoriXHitsugayaXKarin…..

No more talking:

_**Being unwanted**_

Hinamori fell in another coma after knowing about Aizen death. Hitsugaya got married and lived for 100 year without her. What is going to happen when she wakes up...? HinamoriXHitsugayaXKarin...

-

-

_**Chapter One:**_

-

-

-

-

-

"Mo… o… mo…" Hitsugaya stood up from the chair and walked beside the bed. He stroke Hinamori's face carefully while he looked gently her.

"Don't you… dare to leave me…"

Something was burning in his chest, Hitsugaya knew that he has completely lost for his childhood friend. He no longer wants to tease her, to make fun of her… Because if he ever lose her again, the pain of losing her would be too much for him to bear 

"Hinamori… don't you dare to leave me …." Hitsugaya repeated repeatedly while he bends down slowly and touched her red lips carefully with his own.

"Because this is all ... your fault… for loving him so much … Therefore, don't you dare to leave me!"

Yes, the reason Hinamori fell in this coma was the socked she got after knowing about Aizen death with Kurosaki Ichigo's hands.

He lied carefully beside Hinamori on the bed and embraced her body very gently into himself. Never would he let anyone to hurt her, even if it cost his life! … Although he knew making Hinamori forget Aizen and love him instead is almost impossible, but still… no matter how many years it takes, 10 years, 20 years, 50 years or even more, he believes that one day he WILL see the smiling face and the gentle eyes of Hinamori again…

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**After 100 year:**_

100 year passed since Hinamori fell in the very long coma and didn't wake up yet. In addition, of course none knows when she is going to wake up…and that why many of her friends gave up ….. Hitsugaya on the other hand stayed with a little hope for 60 years before he met a girl -he used to know before- in soul society. Moreover, of course she was Kurosaki Karin.

-

-

-

-

-

the tenth division main office's door opened, showing a twenty-five years old man, with white spiky hair, blue-green eyes that most of the girls in soul society loves.

"What took you so long this time, Taichou" He looked up at his vice-captain who has a sly grin on her face.

"None from your business" Hitsugaya said coldly. Hitsugaya kept his furious attitude in the office, always enjoying the uneasiness they brought with them, but at home, he was completely different now. His Angel (A/N: I always talk about angels LOL) he referred to Karin by that all the time.  
"C'mon taichou, you never told me how was it with Karin-Chan" She giving him a smile and wink as he asked him.

"Uruse"

"I'm not stopping before you tell me!"

"Uruse"

"I will not"

"Uruse"

"No way" Hitsugaya could feel a head ache coming, as he tried to control his anger from yelling at the very annoying vice-captain.

"I'm leaving, do all the paperwork by yourself."

"No…. wait … captain" He stormed out the room, leaving her with all the paper work.

"Damn it" Matsumoto looked at the huge mountains of paperwork waiting her "he must be dreaming"

-

-

-

-

"Why Aren't You In Your Office? Hitsugaya Toushirou" The fifth division captain blocked the younger captain way back to his home.

"Damn, my brother-in-law." Hitsugaya muttered darkly.

"What?? I can't hear.." the only brother Karin has, was of course Ichigo "You aren't intending to do something bad my little sister, aren't you?"

"Having sex with her isn't a bad thing, Is it?"

"Nooooooooo… my innocent ears should not hear those bad things." Ichigo closed his ears so fast.

"Uruse, you are doing it with you wife all the nights and the days so STOP ACTING LIKES THIS" with that, Hitsugaya passed him.

"I'm not done, yet" Hitsugaya ignored him "WHY KARIN WAS HEADING TO THE 4TH DIVISION AFTER YOU LEFT YOUR HOUSE" Ichigo's words caught Hitsugaya's attention.

"She was?"

"I'm not lying, idiot" Hitsugaya ignored Ichigo when he ran to the fourth division with his whole speed. "WAIT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**The fourth division :**_

_**Room 101**___

"Shirou-chan" the woman who was lying like a corpse on the same bed for 100 year finally opened her eyes. she shivered, and, as tempted as she was to fall in a deep sleep again, she heard someone's voice.

"Hello?" a woman came in and asked sweetly. "Anybody's here?"

"Hello" Hinamori said.

"Oh my god" the woman who has a familiar face, but she couldn't remember her said … completely shocked. "Hinamori-san?" she blinked. "W-Wait, I'm going to call Unohana-taichou!" she stormed out the room, leaving her perplexed.

"What's wrong?" Hinamori wondered. That wasn't a good way to treat a vice-captain was it.. Hinamori pulled her self hardly from the bed and tried to walk . it wasn't as easy as she thought but she wants to ask someone what's wrong and why did that woman acted that way.

_-_

_-_

_**The fourth division :**_

_**Room 008:**_

"So you say you haven't been feeling right since a week ago?" Unohana went over her readings,

"Yes, and I'm worried, I don't know how many sleepless nights my husband can take" Karin exclaimed, meaning every word.

"I see, have you had intercourse with Hitsugaya-taichou in the last week or two?" the fourth division captain didn't see the glare Karin gave her as she wait for an answer.

"Why do you ask?" Karin narrowed her eyes, she believed what ever happened between Toushirou and her should stay in the same bedroom. Unohana just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Karin-san, it could give us an answer as to why your getting sick" she placed a hand on Karin's shoulder and waited for a response.

"Yes" Karin was anxious and nervous at the same time,

"Well nothing to worry about, Karin your probably pregnant"

"Whattttt???"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

'Karin…. Karin… KARINN…..' Hitsugaya rushed to Unohana's office with his whole speed, which made him knocked some poor members of the fourth division. One thing was in his mind… Karin and only Karin.. in addition, that was the reason he didn't notice the girl who was walking beside the wall.

Hinamori eyes went wide as he passed beside her.. "SHIROU-CHAN" Hitsugaya stopped as soon as he heard her… that name that voice…. only one person used to call him that way… He turned his face and looked at the pale-face woman behind him. "Shirou-chan?" Hinamori repeated the nickname again.

"Hinamori"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Karisa:**_ _Chapter one finished! So, what do you guys think? Umm...please tell me in your reviews so I'll be able to correct my mistakes. Comments, suggestions. Flames are also welcome...it's your choice, as I've said earlier. But I really hope you guys liked it!_

_I'll work on something else after this, since there's nothing else to do. Maybe ◦'◦ My Celestial Angel ◦'◦ ? Do you want me to? or do you want me to update this one first . I'll write it soon if you would like, and if you would just say so. Please, just send me a review! They will be appreciated so much!!!_

_Thanks for reading, minna!_

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karisa:**_ _Hello minna thanks a lot for reading and reviewing all my stories ,, if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be able to write anything, of course not after what the B.I.T.C.H (( my English Teacher did to me)) she said I'm a cheater!!! Because I got the highest exam mark in our class, she said someone like me can have such a mark because I'm one of the wall in our class room ((she is a b.i.t.c.h)) she also said that I'm so stupid, and I'm answering any of the questions asked in the class room ((Damn it)) I answers most of the question, she said that she will give an F if I didn't prove to her that I'm innocent. She is going to give us exams whenever she wants from now until the last day in the semester and she will compare it with out original one. If I got less that the first one I will get an F…. she already gave us 4 last week and all the exams she gave us were too difficult… what should I do -_

_Sorry, for keeping you wait here the new chapter…._

-

-

-

-

-

_**Being unwanted**_

-

-

_**Chapter Two:**_

-

-

-

-

-

Hinamori's eyes went wide at the sight of her childhood friend. '_I can't believe he's Hitsugaya,_' she first thought. Since when did he have this protective aura, this kindness in his eyes… since when did he turn so handsome?

"Hinamori," he smiled, "it's been a long time!" he walked closer to her, a glimpse of concern in his eyes.

"Shirou-chan…" she started to utter, but it came out as a whisper. Her voice still trembled and no sooner, she could feel her hands shiver as she held them close to her heart. "I'm…I'm…I'm …" She started to speak again. Hitsugaya' eyes widened as he saw tears coming from the here yes. "I just…I just…" Hinamori tried to speak again, but her tears held her back. She opened her mouth to speak again…but no words came out. Instead, she started to sob.

Hitsugaya stared at her, and the moment he heard her sobs, pain rushed to his heart. Pain? It truth seeing her had awakened an old reminiscence in his heart, but he now belonged to another woman. Plus, she never loved him that way so why did he feel something like that all of a sudden? He heard Hinamori's sobs getting a bit louder, and it hurt him more. It hurt him to see her like this. He had no idea what to do, except…

Hinamori's eyes shot wide open as she felt Hitsugaya's warmth. His arms were wrapped around her; she snuggled closer into his embrace, buried her head on his chest and sobbed quietly. Hitsugaya could feel her tears and sobs getting quitter until it stopped.

"Hitsugaya-kun I'm so happy to see you again" she whispered sweetly.

"Me too" he tightened his hold around her, they didn't know how long time they stayed in each other embrace they were happy and glad to see each other again, and none can stop this moment except.

"Oh my, Hinamori," Hinamori pulled away from Hitsugaya's tightened embrace to see the person who called her, who turned to be Unohana with someone else she didn't recognize beside her..

"Karin" Hitsugaya strained, as if she was a life line, tears filled up Karin's eyes, she darted from the room as full speed to get away from the sight, to get away from him.

"You better go after her Hitusgaya-tiachou" as soon as Unohana said that, Hitsugaya flew out of the room behind Karin. Leaving Hinamori behind.

"Unohana-taichou?" she asked carefully. It was difficult to talk, she realized.

"You are going to be shocked, Hinamori-san," said Unohana with her motherly voice. "You have been in a coma for so long… a lot of things changed here."

She walked closer to her still using the wall as a supporter. "How… long?"

"One hundred years." Hinamori was shocked but what shocked her more was Hitsugaya! Who was that woman? And why Hitsugaya seem so close to her? And why does she care a lot about her childhood friend relationships?

"I feel… weird," she replied, anxious. "I want you to… tell me everything… what happened…" she pleaded.

Unohana smiled "Alright, but let's go back to your room first"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Karin ran down the stairs as fast as she could, she could not believe what she saw, and it looked like he was having a good time to.

"Karin" Hitsugaya called, as he flew down the stairs the same as Karin,

"I don't want to hear it" She cried, raising her speed.

"Let me explain" Hitsugaya pleaded. He was getting closer to her.

"No I don't need an explanation, I know the explanation!!!!" she did not even look at him.

"No you don't, where are you going?"

"To Ichi-nii, to get away from you" Karin's anger blow through her tears and struck Hitsugaya square in the jaw. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"No you're staying here" He commanded harshly.

"Why to be your whore, that's what I am right, you don't need me you have many to do my job" Karin scowled as she pulled her arm from Hitsugaya's grasp her words were too mush for him to handle.

Why can't she just listened to him... and he does not know what should he do but…….Hitsugaya ended kissing her, fiercely, crushing her against him. When finally he released her, they were both in their house.

"When did you?"

"Baka, I'm taichou have you forgotten?" he whispered in her ear.

_'Forgotten' _Karin remembered why she was angry in the first place "let me go Cheater!!" ((**A/N**: _how much I hate this word )_)

"I'm didn't cheat you and I will not, beside that girl is my childhood friend Hinamori Momo who just wake up from the coma!!"

"H-Hinamori?" Hinamori his childhood friend, the one who fell in a coma 100 year ago?

"Toushirou … I…" Hitsugaya stopped her with his finger on her lip.

"Don't say anything," he smiled sweetly to her "its ok anyone on your place was going to do that" he pulled her into a loving hug trying to comfort and tell her that what she thought was wrong.

Karin relaxed after that, his cold and harsh tone went to a soft, deep and assuring one.

"Karin will you please tell me what were you doing with Unohana-taichou?"

Karin giggled as she snuggled up to her husband more, she want to teas him before telling him about the big news which also made Hitsugaya didn't think twice before giving her small kisses down her neck. He heard the soft moan leave her throat as he continued down her neck, He picked her up and made his way to their comfortable bed, Karin was too dazed to noticed, she was still getting use of the pleasure in her neck. Hitsugaya kissed Karin's familiar lips, her radiate form always hypnotized him, to the point where he couldn't stop or think straight for a while. Through all the pleasure and the joy, Karin felt now she would have to stop him, remembering that she needed to tell him.

"Uh... Toushirou?" Karin moaned, as Hitsugaya continued his assault on her neck,

"Yes?" He said, as he quickly went back to his 'work'

"I have something to...tell you" Karin tried to get her sentences straight but find that hard, when Toushirou was working his magic.

"Tell me what?" He looked up at her, as he smiled his famous smile, the tenth captain division smile.

"I'm pregnant" Karin confessed,

"That's nice...WHAT?!" Toushirou's eyes were as huge as dinner plates,

"Toushirou, your going to be a father"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

◦**.'◦** T**o****B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

_**Karisa: **__Finally! Chapter 2 finished! It really took me some time to finish it. So, what do you think? Please send me a review so I will be able to know what you felt. It will really help me too. And as I have already told you, COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, and of course, FLAMES are welcome. Your choice to pick which one you like. But I really hoped you liked this chapter too!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Helloooo everyone, Here's chapter 3 Hope you will like this chap too. But I'll still try my best to make it good! There's always the review so don't hesitate to tell me what you think. Uhm, I was going to say something more meaningful but I cannot remember what it was. Oh: all your suggestions are rather lovely! I wanna try and incorporate more of your ideas as the story progresses._

_Well, here it is! Hope you'll like it!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Being unwanted**_

-

_**Chapter three**_

-

-

-

-

-

All was peaceful at the Hitsugaya household on the sunny morning. Karin woke up when the sunrays hit her face. Then she felt a hand pulled her body closer to a muscular body. She smiled knowing that hand belongs to her husband. Slowly she turned her body towards the sleeping Shinigami beside her.

"Wake up, dear. We have to go to the captains' meeting," Karin shook her husband gently.

"Hmm…" Hitsugaya said as he groaned and pulled Karin into the covers beside him.

"Toushirou!" Karin was all ready for the day and she did not want to be ruffled up all over again, but she could not help but let out a laugh anyway. "Come on get up!" She gave him a peck on the nose.

He sighed. "Fine…" but he pulled her back into bed. Karin stirred, and wrapped her arm around him. "If we didn't make it to the meeting this time, too Ichii-nii will start thinking about us dirtily'' Toushirou sighed, but he had a relaxed expression on his face, with the tiniest hint of a smile. "Are you in the mood to take a bath or do I have to drag you in there again?"

"I'll go if you come with me." This time Karin gave him an annoyed expression on her face.

"You do realize you're acting like a child. After nine month you will be a father," she reminded him. _'A father'_ Hitsugaya will never forgot the moment she told him she is carrying his child inside her,

_**Flash Back:**_

Hitsugaya closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Karin smiled. "I didn't know, Unohana has just told me"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I was too stupid to notice the connation between your morning sickness and pregnancy …" He replied, a soft look on his face. He caressed her belly and kissed her sweetly.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

Hitsugaya nodded "It's a bit sudden, but I'm pleased none the less…" he kissed her abdomen sweetly, right over where their child was growing in her womb. He stood and kissed her once more. "I love you, Karin…"

Karin looked up at him, her eyes becoming wet at his words. She kissed him fiercely and pulled his forehead against hers, when she pulled away. "I…I love you too, Toushirou-kun." She returned.

Hitsugaya swept her up and against his body, making love to his wife for the rest of the afternoon, work is damned.

_**Flash Back end**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Oi Toushirou!" Karin's shouting brought Hitsugaya out his memories,

"Yes?"

"The bathroom?" Karin pointed her finger to the bathroom door behind her, which left Toushirou with no choice but to go however not before stealing another kiss from his wife lips.

After 15 minutes Hitsugaya finished his bath, dried himself with a large towel before slipping one around his lower body. He walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom when he stiffened up. There he saw a beautiful vision. Karin was sitting at her vanity, brushing back her long black locks as the sunshine nestled on her shoulders, giving her an angelic appearance. He growled passionately and walked silently up to her but before he can wrap his hands around her, "Toushirou the meeting!" Karin looked very pissed from her husband actions. Toushirou ignored her and wrapped his hand around her back only to be thrown out the room with his clothes and his captain robe.

"**KARIN**" she closed/locked the door from the inside. Toushirou did not have any choice but to get dress and waited for her so they could go to the meeting, how much he wanted to break that damn door and have who was inside. However, Karin was something he cannot handle; she is one of the strongest captains in the 13th division and a genius. Not to mention her brother is a captain and her father an ex-captain

After 2 minutes, Karin opened the door and walked to him, taking his hand into hers and walked saying nothing to him.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"**TOUSHIROU!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER???**" Ichigo shouted pulling Hitsugaya by his robe.

"It Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki," Hitsugaya pushed Ichigo's hands away from him "beside what I did to her is a normal thing between married people!" Hitsugaya smirked and adds "I sure Rukia will ask you a one when she knows"

"YOU!!" Ichigo was going to punch Hitsugaya hardly if Karin did not stop him.

"Ichii-nii!! What's wrong with you??" she walked to him "I thought you will be happy for me"

"But Karin!!" Unohana has told them about Karin's condition because she doesn't want them to act with her carelessly, which mean _'Don't hurt her Zaraki, and don't pissed her off Mayuri'_ the other captain were so happy to the youngest captains and the new coming kid, Ukitake asked them if he can be the god-father and gave Karin many candies, Kyoraku gave them a sake bottle which Unohana threw away saying it not good for her. Ichigo was still angry, and Soi-fong wants Karin to tell her about how she feels.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"**Taichou!!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME HOW MANY TIMES YOU AND KIRAN DID IT ON THE NIGHT YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!!"**

"Uruse Matsumoto!!" Hitsugaya was having a bad time dealing with his vice-captain ever since she knows about Karin's condition, _'stupid vice-captain of me, she told every single person in soul society that he and Karin are excepting a baby_.

"I'm not stopping until you tell me **TAICHOUUUUUUU**!!!" Hitsugaya slammed the desk in front of him.

"URUSE, I WANT THIS DAMN WORK FINISHED WHEN I COME BACK," Hitsugaya stood up and Matsumoto took several steps behind "I'm OFF TO SEE HINAMORI" Hitsugaya didn't add a word as she walked to the door and left. Moreover, even something surprised Matsumoto she was to scare to ask him about it.

''has he just said Hinamori?"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The fourth division**:

**Room 101**

Hinamori was lying peacefully on her bed when the door opened, showing her childhood friend, with white spiky hair, blue-green eyes that she knew excessively well.

"Hinamori," he smiled. Moreover, there he was, sitting by her side, a glimpse of concern in his eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine, Unohana-taichou said that I was recovering quickly," she explained cheerfully.

He smiled. "That's great! We are all waiting for you to be back''

"Ah," she smiled remembering something, "how is Matsumoto-san doing I hope she didn't change! When will she come? I wanted to see her…"

"Well," Hitsugaya putted his hand behind his head "she wants to come about I asked her to finish her work before coming, you know how long does she take to finish it" he lied, not wanting his childhood friend to know that his wife pregnancy made him forget about her.

"Matsumoto-san didn't change" Hinamori smiled "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Yes"

"How was that woman you ran after yesterday?"

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	4. Chapter 4

-

_I'm really sorry guys for not updating this story, I was really busy please don't start throwing thing at me…. _

_Also __**Being unwanted**_

_Isn't getting much votes in the poll in my profile… which make me wonders what happened to this story, lovers please vote for the best, and the highs vote the story get, the faster it will be updated.._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Being unwanted**_

-

_**Chapter four**_

-

-

-

-

_"Hitsugaya-kun!"_

_"Yes"_

_"who was that woman you ran after yesterday?"_

-

"The woman I ran after yesterday?" Hinamori nodded, Hitsugaya smiled sweetly and said, "Karin!!" he paused for a moment not sure if should tell her now or not "she is my wife" Hinamori's hold on the covers tightened she was jealous, no she was very jealous. How could he do that? How could he get married to another woman? What happened to all the promises he kept saying to her when she was in the coma?? It true she could hear them all, but she was able to hear ' I will protect you, I will wait for you, don't leave me, and I love you' I love he stopped saying that to her, and she understood why did he now.

"Hinamori?"

"Ah," she smiled, "When will she come? I wanted to see her…" Hitsugaya smiled back, he thought for a moment that Hinamori was jealous, maybe he was wrong, or that what he thought…

"I will tell her! I'll do it when I'll see her, I promise!"

"It's alright you know. I can wait a little bit…" she tried to keep her self clam "So, what are you planning to tell me today?" she inquired.

"Huh?"

"what about how did you and Karin fell in love" she looked at him with determining.

"That a long story,"

"I don't mind hearing it!"

"Alright then.."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**40 years ago:**_

_"How long are you going to live in this dream, Hitsugaya-taichou." Ichigo the current captain for the fifth division asked the younger captain, who was sitting beside his child hood friend, Hinamori Momo's bed. _

_"It not a dream, I know she is going to wake up one day." Hitsugaya was only one who still think she will wake up, since all her other friend gave up already._

_"She will never wake up, and I can't work without a fuku-taichou any more,"_

_"Kurosaki!!"_

_"I stayed without a fuku-taichou for 60 years because you asked me to, but since she didn't wake up until now. I will make Rukia my fuku-taichou." Ichigo gave Hitsugaya his back and started leaving. _

_"Wait Kurosaki!!" Ichigo didn't stop and left the younger captain alone with Hinamori unconscious body_

_-_

"Ohh" Hitsugaya sighed painfully, Ever since he had that conversation with the fifth division's captain, he had obviously been thinking of her much more than usual. It was no secret that he did love her immensely, he had came to terms with his growing feelings for her long ago. But Toushirou knew that she may never wake up. He had also accepted this painful fact as well. That didn't keep him from dreaming about her waking up, though.

"Momo," he murmured softly.

"Something wrong, taichou?" Matsumoto, who had just awakened, sat up on the couch, giving him a sly smirk.

"No."

"You keep telling yourself that, taichou. We both know the truth." She rose up to her tiptoes and walked to him. "you are thinking about that letter."

"Which letter?" Hitsugaya asked.

"WHAT?? YOU DIDN'T READ IT?" Matsumoto threw the paperwork Hitsugaya was going away –which made him angry- and showed him the letter that was on his desk before he came to the office.

"Meet me at 5, I'll be waiting for you in the 13th coffee shop.

-- A friend."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow- the message had been signed as "A friend". He found that oddly funny, considering that his fan never wrote such a thing in their letters before. "Another fan girl" he threw the letter in the trash.

"Your fans have never wrote such a thing before," Matsumoto looked very interested. He ignored her. "C'mon, taichou it wouldn't hurt to see who this "friend" was." she smiled to him.

-

-

-

-

-

Hitsugaya let his office two hours later; Matsumoto didn't stopped begging him until he said that he will actually go. He adjusted his robe as he started walking towards the coffee shop. He felt eyes on him, and he knew they were female, Hitsugaya looked ahead, not looking at any of them, he reached the door of the shop, entered, took a seat and waited that friend to come.. That was before he heard a voice he wished he never heard

"Well, well, well what do we have here..." From his back, a woman took two steps to look at his face and leaned down very closely. "Toushirou-chan!"

And his assumption was right. It was her, Maritheo Hurima, the only daughter of Maritheo jauko one of the richest men in soul society, Hurima used to be his 6th seated officer before he send her to the 13th division for trying to rape him, or that what he said. And she was here, together with that revealing outfit again.

Hitsugaya ignored her and eyed the newspaper in front of him. Still staring, Hurima didn't lean back and then lifted her arm and touched playfully his hair. "I'm so glad you visited my shop! I'm flattered," She hissed seductively.

Hitsugaya hastily raised his arm and held her, stopping her twirling his bangs. "Do you mind? You're bothering me!" He spat huskily, vehemence clearly released. Is she the owner of this? If he had known it earlier, he shouldn't have gone here.

Hurima looked at him deeply and whispered sexily. "Playing hard huh?!" she sat beside him "But, I'm still enjoying being with you like this" She slide her fingers like a snake on his hands, flirting. Hitsugaya immediately backed it out and leaned on the chair, "You are always running away from me!" Hurima whined, pouting purposely her lips.

Someone cleared her throat, interrupting the scene. "Um...excuse me" A girl spoke, sounding still polite. "Sorry to disturb your little chat...Oh I mean your chat alone, because I think you're just talking to yourself..."

"Who the hell-"

"He isn't listening to you, baka!" She said hastily, tone getting louder and solid.

Hurima then slowly stood up stylishly from her seat and faced the girl directly.

"Such guts you have to look at me like that. Do you know who I –"

"I perfectly know who you are" the girl cut her, sounding arrogant and confident. "a bitch" She grunted mockingly, and rolled her eyes obviously.

Hurima raised her hand so she can hit the girl on the face, but the other girl was faster and grabbed her hand. "Who do you think you're self?" Hurima asked angrily. The girl on the other hand winked to Toushirou before saying…

"I'm the fifth division third seated officer, and the younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo the captain of the fifth division" the smirked, saying it loud and clear so everyone would hear it and the words will head directly towards Hurima eardrum to smack her in the face. "Kurosaki Karin" She crossed her arms on her chest and smirked rudely at her, feeling proud.

"Oh..." Hurima trailed, and remained silent for a while, caught off guard at what she had just heard. She cleared her throat, wakening her self to say something or else she would look pathetic in front of everyone.

'_Karin_!' Toushirou thought, _'it can't be_' The cute little thing in front of him is --Karin. She was wearing a sleeveless Shinigami robe and a short black skirt that made her short legs seem long, what happened to the shorts she used to wear??. Her hair was LONG, no very long and straight behind her back. He could certainly picture that beauty wrapped around him in a moment of passion- _no he pushed the thought away,_ Marking it as a signal. He stood up and tugged Karin. "Let's leave! It's not worth it!" He said to her, wanting to leave before chaos ensues. He was indeed sensing something what they called trouble.

"Alright," Karin gave Hurima a last smirk before leaving with Toushirou.

-

-

-

Hitsugaya and Karin reached another coffee shop ten minute later, they took a seat and kept silent for a moment.

"Kurosaki" Hitsugaya called her, not knowing what he should say to her.

"Yes, Toushirou" she smiled to him.

"It Hitsugaya-taichou to you" Hitsugaya gave her an annoyed look.

"What?? You still say the same thing even after all these years?"

'_All these years??' _it been years since the last time he saw Karin which also mean, it been years since Hinamori fell in the coma. How many years pasted? Hitsugaya looked at Karin and realize that she looks completely different from what she looked like before.

"Oi Toushirou? You there?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The past." he said, looking down at his hands. "When did you come to Soul Society?" trying to change the subject.

"Five" she answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Five month?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Five years!!"

"WHAT?" Hitsugaya was shocked. "AND YOU DIDN'T COME TO SAY HI TO ME EVEN ONCE IN ALL THIS YEARS?" Hitsugaya couldn't believed he said that, why was he interested anyway.

"_**First**_ I spent 4 years in the Shinigami academy. _**Second**_ meeting you was the first thing I wanted to do when I graduate, and I did that but every time I come to you office –_When work hours ended of course_- I don't find you. Matsumoto-san told me that you have a very important thing to do every time" She was right because he visits Hinamori everyday, after finishing his work. "_**Finally**_: I asked Matsumoto-san to put my letter in your office so I can finally see you"

_'I Knew Matsumoto, was up to something_' Hitsugaya sighed "It nice to see you again, Kurosaki" was the only thing he said.

"You didn't ask me why did you brought you here for in the first place"

"Why?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Toushirou"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Current Time:**_

Hinamori's eyes widened after what Hitsugaya has just told her.

"I will tell you the rest tomorrow." Hitsugaya was saying as he stood up. "You have to sleep now"

"No, I want to know what you told her," Hinamori begged him.

"It already 10 pm and you must rest Hinamori, you are still weak!" Hitsugaya told her, she nodded and that was Hitsugaya chance to leave. "I will visit you tomorrow, and I will bring Karin with me" he smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I hope she die before next time come."

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	5. Chapter 5

Hitsugaya left Hinamori's room happily

Thanks lot being unwanted reader for your support in both vote (in my profile) and review, even it didn't reach my Naruto's fic yet, but I'm still counting on you, Remember the one that get more reviews and votes will be updated first. I hope you can also support it in the **The Torin Awards is July 30th, 2008**, you can find it in the details in _**SHIROUchan99**_ profile and forums,

**Read**

**-**

**Enjoy**

**-**

**And**

**Review**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Being unwanted**_

-

_**Chapter five**_

-

-

-

-

-

Hitsugaya left Hinamori's room happily. He was really enjoying his time with her. Having Hinamori back will make a great change in his life, maybe because he wanted her back badly or maybe because Karin ignores him all the time lately and he wants someone to chat with him simply.

But Hitsugaya stopped when he saw Ichigo with his wife Rukia standing beside one of the room. He walked to where they were _'maybe be I should teased these two once, since that what they do to me all the time' _

"Hey" both Rukia and Ichigo looked at him "waiting for Unohana so you can" he smirked "Make pregnancy tests?" his smirk grew wilder.

"It about time, Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Rukia said before looking away, an angry look on her face.

Ichigo tighten his fist saying in a very angry tone "you are right, we are waiting Unohana-taichou" he paused "she is inside with Karin"

Hitsugaya's smirk faded away, replaced with a sad and shocked look. "What?"

-

-

-

_**Inside the room:**_

-

-

-

"M-Miscarriage...?" Karin was breathing quickly now trying with every ounce to keep her tears from spilling. Unohana's eyes shifted to different parts of the room. "So...what you're saying is...is that my child is..."

Unohana nodded solemnly trying not to get emotional as well. "Dead..." she finished and avoided looking at Karin's tear-filled eyes. Gulping harshly, she sat up and attempted to look more business-like. "There are always a good percentage of women who have miscarriages on their first pregnancies. But it's usually not without cause."

"Meaning?" Karin asked with venom dripping from her voice.

"It not your fault," Unohana began. "it seems you have put yourself under a lot of stress which..." she searched for the right words, "Caused harm unto the baby, and that..."

"I DIDN't!!" Karin lost her temper and started shouting "I would have never hurt my baby; the only thing I did was……." Karin stopped shouting when she remembered what she was doing before, she faint in the morning.

-

-

-

-

**Few hours ago:**

-

-

-

"Hurry up! It's time to train! What is taking you so long?" Kaoru shouted walking around her division yard, her division's member behind her. she heard no response from them. "I'm sure you enjoyed you time without training yesterday!" the shinigami shocked their faces. Only her vice didn't.

"You have something to say Hisagi, don't you?" she gave him a glare. Hisagi had his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"This wrong." The vice-captain whispered looking away from his captain.

"What did you say?" Karin frowned at him. He kept silent and still refused to look at her but instead a little pebble on the ground.

"Go on Hisagi. You have something to say." Finally the vice-captain changed his gaze towards his captain's face.

"Well to tell you the truth taichou . . . . . lately you have been so . . . . Different in your training. You seem tired and less enthusiastic. I don't want you to practice swords movements with us when you're like that. I know it because you are pregnant. . . . and…." Hisagi said.

"I'm fine," the girl lied, "and there is nothing to worry about."

"But taichou . . ." Hisagi started.

"Shut up, I can run around the whole city without stopping, unlike you" she pointed her finger at him which, made an idea bumped in her mind, "alright, let rice"

"What?? But"

"No but, let started" she cut him and then shouted "NOW" with that they started running around the city.

After about an hour had passed Karin returned to their first spot shouting "I win I win…." Hisagi appeared 10 minute later "And you lost" but that did last too long, happy look on her face faded away, during the rice she noticed that her stomach was bothering her. It was a normal for her since she knew about her pregnancy, but the pain seemed more intense this time, Karin held her stomach tightly.

"What's wrong, taichou?" Hisagi asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I think we should take a break for a little bit okay?" Suddenly Karin fell to her knees. Her eyes were closed tightly in pain. She bit her lip and still clutched her stomach.

"Taichou!!" the boy said grabbing her shoulders. But she didn't respond.

-

-

-

_**Flashback ended:**_

-

-

-

"I killed it, I killed my unborn child" The pain stabbed at her, and she felt it, could almost imagine _it_ leaving her body, turned to a blood. _"_I'm not fit to be a mother"

"Karin, it not your fault, many women miscarried in their first pre…."

"THESE WOMEN DIDN' KILL THEIR UNBORN CHILDERS, THEY DIDN'T PUSHED THEIRSELF HARD, BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK WEAK INFRONT OF THEIR WORKERS''

Unohana just remained still as stone. "Can you do anything about it?" Karin hoped she can do something, anything "Please." Before Karin get an answer from the medical shinigami before her, Hitsugaya entered the room after hearing her shouts.

"Karin??" Are you all right?" Hitsugaya asked, coming closer and reaching out a hand to place on Karin's shoulder. She was grieved, sadness washing over her together with a great sense of failure.

"Why are you crying??," Hitsugaya asked, "What's wrong, Unohana-taichou?"

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou, but, Karin…Miscarried," Unohana whispered, so quietly, but it seemed to echo off the walls.

"What?" Hitsugaya didn't understand what did the woman before him said "You must be kidding, right. She can't miscarried you LYING" Hitsugaya started shouting, which made Rukia and Ichigo follow them inside.

"Toushirou" the angry captain looked at his wife who chose the floor to sit on, "Please!"

"Karin I..." he trailed until he was barely an inch away from Karin, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I'm sorry"

It only took those words and his embrace to make Karin break down into more sobs. Her arms wrapped around his torso, and she buried her face into his robe. "T-Toushirou..." she cried out clutching onto him tighter. "I-I sorry it all my fault…I….I"

Toushirou's eyes closed painfully and he gulped to get rid of the emotion that tried so furtively to surface. "Shh—Karin. It's alright...Everything's going to be fine." That didn't stop her tears but Hitsugaya kept promising her "I will not leave you, I promise"

They don't know how long they stayed in each other embrace. But when Karin stopped crying Ichigo and Rukia were already left.

"Hitsugaya-tachiou" Unohana called them both. They have forgotten she was standing in front of them. "I'm sorry but we must remove the dead child from Karin's inside." Toushirou stood up but Karin didn't remove her hand from his.

"Please don't leave me," she begged him. "Please" tears were about to came out again.

"I will not," Toushirou gave her a fake smile. Neither he nor Karin knows that it was just the beginning.

-

-

-

"Karin" Hinamori lied on her bed. "You don't deserve to be with Shirou-chan, he is mine" she threw her pillow away. "Hitsugaya-kun will be mine no matter what, but not before I destroy you" she threw a fireball at the pillow that was on the floor.

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

-

A/N I'm sorry I know it kind of short but promise to make the next chapter longer, I also hope none want to kill me for what I did to Karin, writing tragedy isn't my style that why I hope it wasn't that bad.

You can tell me what do you think and your review, remember suggestions and review are all welcomed


	6. Chapter 6

big thanks to Akolyte121 for beta-ing this chapter

_**Being unwanted**_

-

_**Chapter six**_

-

-

-

-

-

_"Please don't leave me," she begged him. "Please" tears were about to came out again._

_"I will not," Toushirou gave her a fake smile. Neither he nor Karin knows that it was just the beginning._

-

-

-

Karin opened her dark eyes and looked around at the deep blue walls and king sized bed of her bedroom. She was about to get up but something around her waist pinned her to the bed.

She looked and was his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her protectively closer to him. "Good morning" he whispered as he buried his face in her dark locks she smiled at that.

She rolled over and ran her fingers through his snow-colored hair "Toushirou" she whispered as his green-blue eyes opened and he smiled at her.

"Karin" he whispered as he kissed her. How much he missed waking up beside her, after all Unohana had kept her in the hospital for three whole weeks.

"Good Morning to you to" she whispered after the kiss. She loved moments like these. Just staring at him, with no work and with the one person she loved. She then started to frown. Our child could've enjoyed this too, Karin didn't want to admit it, but she was still very unstable when it came to that. She hadn't want to lose the baby. A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek. Hitsugaya saw this and embraced her. He knew she would be like this. He too, was sad about the loss of the child.

"Karin, stop thinking so much." Suddenly the back of his hand touched her face. Hitsugaya was smiling, but his eyes spoke only of sadness. "What happened had happened already. Spare your poor brain of thoughts of what-ifs."

"..." Karin muttered some incoherent words, and then fell silent.

"What do you want for lunch?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked her.

"What?"

"You don't intend to starve to death, do you?" Hitsugaya made a move of his head towards the clock on the wall. "At this time it's too late for breakfast, but too early for making lunch. So... oh well, do you want to go to out with me? We may have lunch out if you want. You're still weak, but I think going out is the best thing to do now."

"Okay"

She got out of his grasp and started to walk towards the shower. Hitsugaya smiled he got up and got dressed he would take a shower later on in the day.

-

-

-

Hitsugaya and Karin had a peaceful and short lunch before returning to their divisions; Karin said nothing during the lunch and their walk back. And Hitsugaya understood how she felt and kept silent.

"Thanks for the lunch" Karin finally said, breaking the silence. She was standing before her office.

"You're welcome" he smiled to her and added, "Don't push yourself too hard"

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to be alright" Karin give him a light kiss on the lips before entering her office.

Hitsugaya walked to his division, which wasn't that far from his wife division when…

"Shirou-chan!" Hitsugaya looked over and saw Hinamori running towards him.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Bed-wetter Momo." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a silly glare on her face. …

"Don't call me that, Shirou-chan, when here I am worrying so much about you!" Hinamori whines.

'_Worried? She was worried about me?_' Hitsugaya thought, and as if Hinamori understood what he was thinking about she answered him with "I heard that you wife lost her child, and …." She paused, tears in her eyes.

"Gee, thanks—but you're still a bed-wetter," Hitsugaya said, smirking boldly. _'I can't let her worry about me, I can't cause her too mach pain, she faced much already'_ Hitsugaya thought, explaining his bold actions.

"Oh, you're so mean," she said, pouting Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori; he saw that her "glare" was gone and she has an almost aching look.

"Shiro-chan, your wife okay, right?" she practically whispers. Hitsugaya gulp and looked away from her.

"Karin is very strong,. Don't worry Hinamori," Hinamori sighed in relief "she was going to visit you if that didn't happen"

"I'm in my way to see her now, she is your wife after all" Hinamori smiled sweetly to him. She was released from the hospital too, but she hasn't started working yet. "See ya, Shirou-chan." She was waved to him while walking to the ninth division.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Bed-wetter Momo." He loves teasing her, especially when she goes that cute shade of red. Hitsugaya face heated up _'I should never think about Hinamori like that…no, never think "she is cute" at all_.'

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hinamori left the tenth division feeling ready to burst with all her anger. She hated Karin, she hated her dead-unborn child, and she certainly hated herself for telling Hitsugaya that she wants to see her.

She knew anyone could sense her anger; she'd never been good at concealing it. She tried to calm her self down. She closed her eyes, and thought about something else. She sighed, and popped her eyes back open. "I can do it" with that she knocked the door to Karin's office.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Inside Karin's office,**_

It had been three whole week since Karin's miscarriage, she and Hitsugaya had made love, and she went back to work. But it wasn't enough to remove the sad look on Karin's face.

"Pathetic," Karin whispered sadly.

_Knock.. Knock_

Karin wiped the tears that started forming at the end of her eyes. "Come in!" Hinamori opened the office door and walked to where Karin was.

"Hinamori-san!!" Karin called out as she stood up to greet the girl.

"Hey!!" Hinamori was a bit surprised of the captain sudden reaction.

"Forgive my sudden reaction, I'm Hitsugaya Karin, Toushirou's wife" Karin said, introducing herself.

"Hinamori Momo." Hinamori replied. "But you already know who I am"

"Happy to meet you." Karin said.

"Me too" Hinamori gave her a fake smile.

"Toushirou told me a lot about you" The two of them smiled.

"I hope he didn't tell you any embarrassing things," Karin smiled _'I'm going to kill him!!"_ Hinamori thought angrily. "He told me about you too" Hinamori added "he even told me about how did you confess to him"

"I didn't" Karin replied but Hinamori didn't understand what was she talking about "he confessed to me first"

"I…think I misund…erstood what he to..ld me" Hinamori shuttered, she hasn't ever wanted to look stupid, especially not in front of the woman she hates "So how do you feel? I mean after the loss of the child??" Hinamori's word stabbed Karin's heart; and it was what Hinamori wanted. "I'm sorry"

"It shouldn't have happened." She tried to stop her tears from appearing. Hinamori stood in front of her trying on the other hand to stop the joy inside her from appearing.

"Why are you doing this to your self?" Hinamori asked.

She met her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me." Hinamori walked to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please." she added.

"I….I….." Karin shuttered something she wasn't used to do.

"It not your fault, Karin-chan"

"But…." Hinamori pulled the younger girl into her arms as she shivered.

''You have to stop.'' She whispered.

"I- I c, I don't know how…" tears fell from her eyes.

"There's help. You won't be alone." she whispered again "I will help you," she added.

"Thank you..." Karin has pulled her self from Hinamori's embrace 2 seconds before Hisagi entered the room.

"Taichou!!" Hisagi was surprised when he saw tears in his captain eyes. "Hinamori-san!!"

"Hey, Hisagi" Hinamori smiled to him, Hisagi heard that she woke up but what happened to his captain didn't give him the chance to visit her.

"Glad to see you again" Hisagi smiled to her before looking at his captain again.

Karin smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Karin smiled even wider "I will go out with Hinamori-san, will you take care of the work, until I return" Hisagi nodded and walked to his desk. "C'mon, Hinamori-san, I will tell you what did really happened between Toushirou and I"

-

-

-

I hope you really like this chapter .. I will update as soon as this story reach 200th review very greedy person I'm..

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really sorry beloved reader, for not updating as soon as we reached the 200th review, it because I was a have an internet problem and I couldn't use my internet line for a while, I didn't even _**up**__**date my naruto's story**_, please for give me, I made a long chapter as an apology please enjoy it.

_**Being unwanted**_

-

_**Chapter seven**_

-

-

-

-

Karin smiled even wider "I will go out with Hinamori-san, will you take care of the work, until I return" Hisagi nodded and walked to his desk. "C'mon, Hinamori-san, I will tell you what did really happened between Toushirou and I"

-

--

-

Hinamori and Karin left the 9th division when "Hinamori!!!" Hinamori heard a familiar voice.

"Kira-kun??" the blond vice-captain of the third division approached his old friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad that are back to us" Thoughts of losing her to death, of her beautiful eyes never opening again all disappeared from his mind.

"Me too" with that Kira pulled away blushing "Sorry"

"Hey, Kira" Kira finally paid attention the other person that was with Hinamori.

"I'm s-so sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou.. I- I …I didn't……" He bowed his head as down as he could.

"It Okay, and for the 1000000000th time, It Karin-taichou" Karin smiled widely and that made him rise his head.

"I'm sorry for your lose, Karin-taichou," Kira had a very sad look on his face. He like Karin, the truth is everyone like Karin so the news about her miscarriage was a big shock to them.

"Hisagi need a tongue cut" Karin smiling trying to change the sad mood. Of course her big mouth fuku-taichou was the one who told him, because only captains knew about her miscarriage.

"Hisagi didn't tell me" Kira covered his mouth after realizing how stupid he was.

"Who told you, then?" The taichou in front of him squeaked. Kira couldn't answer. "Who told you, Kira?" Karin raised her voice, demanding with a little more anger, then as she was replied with silent; her anger seemed to rise up. Clutching Kira's front shirt and shook, nearly screamed furiously. "DAMN IT! Why don't you answer me? You'd better answer me or else..."

"Taichou told me!!!" Karin released Kira and slamed the wall so hard leaving a huge hole on it.

"I'm going to show him, his real place" Karin ran leaving both Hinamori and Kira behind..

"Wait,.Karin-taichou" Kira ran after her.. Hinamori who was too weak to ran after them kept her place hoping they will come back to her.

_**Two minute later:**_

"OHHH MY.,.,.,.," Hinamori heard a voice coming from the inside of the room she was standing beside.. _'Kira-kun was standing beside this room when we met him_,' Momo walked to the room and opened the door.

"Anything for you my fair princes," a blonde girl uttered into the young man's ear, caressing her fingers up his chin.

Hinamori blushed heavily. She couldn't believe that she walked on a couple making out…._'A couple'_ She wasn't actually walking in a couple, because the young man was surrendered by 15 beautiful girls.

"A new flower?" the princely god, the only man in the room asked.

"What?"

"The prince is asking you if you are a new member to our club?" the girl who was sitting beside him asked her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a member ……….I…" the man walked to her caressing his black hair gently his neckline was left quite open, exposing the pale planes of his chest for women to ogle at. "It's not about joining or not joining. You are very cute, and all the beautiful girls in soul society should join this club" their face inches and his about to kiss her…so like being burnt, she quickly pushed his form away from her. "What?? Don't you like this place? It doesn't have works to do or weapons to fight with" Hinamori couldn't say a word, being held captive by that smile. She had never seen something like this.. "You've been staring at me. What troubles you?" he asked grinning widely.

Realizing that he had been staring at him, Hinamori quickly adverted her eyes. "Nothing, just thinking."

The man moved his hand so he can touch her face "about how handsome you think I?"

"Don't touch her, with you dirty hand," Karin appeared between them, and pushed his hand away from Hinamori. ''psycho bastard!!"

"Hello Karin-chan, glad that you finally returned to work" The man smirked, making Karin angrier.

"Mind you own business" Karin pulled Hinamori to the door with her.

"Loser" his commented pissed Karin.

"You did you say, super loser?"

"you failed in keeping your baby, which make you the only lose here" the black-haired man answered her coldly, but his words stabbed Karin's heart. She left the room leaving Hinamori behind her.

"Leave" the black haired man ordered the group.

"What's wrong??" his fan-club asked

"I said leave…………." He was angry, they could tell by the look on his face, and the tone of his voice. But they didn't understand what made him like that.

-

-

-

-

-

"Karin-chan?" Hinamori called out to her, unsure of where she's was going. "Please answer me!"

"Momo-chan did you ever thought about visiting your old house?" Karin asked distantly before returning her gaze to her. A different look on her face, it seems she wiped her tears when the girl behind her wasn't paying attention.

"My old house?" She repeated. _'The house where Hitsugaya and I lived before the academy's days'_ Hinamori thought before answering "No"

Karin smiled to her new friend and kept walking. The house was still the same as it was all those years ago though dust had gathered

"It's been such a long time but nothing has changed" she commented, taking in every inch of her surroundings until her eyes settled on Karin. _'The only thing that has changed is that you own Hitsugaya now_' she thought "Karin-chan!!"

"Yes"

"Aren't you going to tell me how did you and Hitsugaya-kun fell in love?" Hinamori asked shyly. Trying to change Karin's mood and gets closer to her.

Karin sighed as she looked up at Hinamori, a slightly bothered look on her face. "It wasn't that great?"

Hinamori stood as stiff as a statue after hearing this, her reactions are completely different from Hitsugaya.. "What do you mean?"

"Our relationship had a bad beginning. It all started with a big fight in a restaurant" Karin sat on the wooden floor lazily "I'm not on the mood to tell you such a thing"

"But I want to know!!" Hinamori begged sitting beside her.

"I'm not telling you no matter what" Karin smirked evilly "but I still can show you!"

"What?" Hinamori didn't understand what's the girl in front of her are talking about. Karin closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead collecting some of her reiatsu. "What are you doing?"

"You will see," Karin moved her hand, which was cover with huge reiatsu to Hinamori's forehead. "You are going to see what did really happened between me and Toushirou in owner first date" as soon as Karin's hand touched Hinamori's forehead. Visions appeared in her mind, as if she transport to another time.

-

-

-

-

_**40 years ago:**_

"_**First**_ I spent 4 years in the Shinigami academy. _**Second**_ meeting you was the first thing I wanted to do when I graduate, and I did that but every time I come to you office –_When work hours ended of course_- I don't find you. Matsumoto-san told me that you have a very important thing to do every time" She was right because he visits Hinamori everyday, after finishing his work. "_**Finally**_: I asked Matsumoto-san to put my letter in your office so I can finally see you"

_'_"It nice to see you again, Kurosaki" was the only thing he said.

"You didn't ask me why did you brought you here for in the first place"

"Why?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Toushirou" Hitsugaya's pale eyes widened and he gasped in surprise.

"What. The. Hell. Are. _You_. Talking. About?" the tenth division captain muttered icily. With pure sarcasm laced at every word. He didn't except hearing something like that from her, between all the people.

"I'm in love with you!!!!" Karin repeated her words in a louder voice. "So, Please make me a captain" she demanded.

"What?!"

"I want to be the third division's captain,"

"Yamamoto-taichou will make you a captain if you passed the captains' exam"

"I took the exam, but I got the same mark as Rakauru Haoru "

"The new genius?"

"He is not a Genius," Karin screamed like a wild woman "He stole me technique and improve to something."

"Improving a technique is ten times harder than creating a new one" With all her courage, Karin for the first time slapped Hitsugaya. Talking about how great Rakauru Haoru makes her crazy.

"Sorry, for wasting your time, friend!" She looked at him, meeting his eyes, her own eyes full of tears.

"Listen!! From now on, you're nothing to me." Hitsugaya stated. He was very angry.

"Did I ever have?" Karin told him as she left the restaurant.

-

-

-

-

Somehow, the visions stopped appearing in Hinamori's mind. Hinamori looked at Karin with a big shock on her face.

"Time to go home!" Karin smiled.

"Wait!!"

"Transporting memories and thought to other peoples; mind, is my special ability, I can also jail them inside a prison of sad and bad memories"

"Wow, Karin that great"

"Not as great as Rakauru Haoru power,!" Karin wispher with a pissed look on her face,

"What do you mean?"

"That asshole can read other peoples' mind, memories and past, he can also copy their powers by seeing how did they got that power"

"Wow" The amazed look on Hinamori's face got Karin crazy

"Let's go home, I will tell you the rest of the story later."

-

-

-

-

_'Destroying their marriage will not be an easy task_,' Hinamori left Karin as soon as they entered the 13th divisions, saying that she has an important thing to do _'because fights and arguments are usual for them' _

"Hinamori-san" Hinamori removed the sad look from her face as soon as she heard Kira's voice.

"Kira-kun?" Kira walked to her.

"Taichou want to see you?"

"Why?" she didn't understand what his captain wanted to see her for.

"Didn't Karin-taichou tell you that you have been transformed to our division?" Ichigo transport her to another division, because Hitsugaya asked him to, he doesn't want her remember Aizen or her days with him. And since she didn't get all her power back, she will work as a fifth seated officer for the time been.

"No she didn't"

"it okay, will you come with me to the office now?"

-

-

-

Momo didn't know what to do; she doesn't know anything about her new captain, unlike Aizen whom she watched for years before talking to him finally. Kira knocked and then opened the door foe her to enter.

"Well, hello there sugar?" the man who was sitting at the captain desk welcomed her,his tone was suave and definitely slick.

Hinamori's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise._ 'I can't believe it was him...er..._'

"Why are you looking at me like that sugar?'' her new captain is the pervert she met earlier with Karin.

Hinamori took in a deep breath and then bowed "Rakauru-Taichou" he checked her whole appearance.

"Taichou?!" Kira said.

Haoru coughed to clear his throat "I'm sorry. But, it's you"

"Excuse??"

"You're the angel from earlier"

She shattered shyly "ah, y…yes. We met this after noon" he walked up to her and for some reason it made her nervous, his aura was so powerful and commanding, but not in a bad way. He extended his hand out "Pleased to meet you Momo-chan"

She took his hand, there was a strange shock felt by both parties, and a vision appeared in Haoru mind. He blinked and looked down at their hands then looked back up to meet her innocent eyes.

"Pl...Pleased to meet you as well" Hinamori answered sweetly but Haoru's expressions were different from earlier.

He rubbed his hand and walked to where he was sitting before. "Hinamori-san" was it her or did he say her name in a very husky way. "You can start working next week?"

"Of course, but May I ask why not today?"

"Hitsugaya-san asked me not to push you so hard and to give you all the time you need to heal"

"I understand, thank you" with that Haoru walked her towards the door. They gave each other their hands shaking it.

"Thank you Taichou, I'll see you next week then"

"Till next week Hinamori-san" she left with a smile on her face.

"How was she, taichou?" Kira asked as soon as Hinamori left the office, but Haoru did answer him. "Taichou"

The vision that appeared in Haoru mind after touching Hinamori's hand kept repeating it self in his mind.

_An evil smirk covered Hinamori when she broke the chain that bonds Hitsugaya and Karin together. _

"Karin is in a big danger," Haoru announced.

-

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

I hope you liked this chapter, I also liked the review idea's lol,, maybe I should ask for a 1000 review this time ^_^

Just kidding I will update as soon as it reach 250 reviews okay, it like a revenge from the people who add it to alert and fav and doesn't review ^^

. I'm waiting

Bye ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry beloved reader, for not updating as soon as we reached 250th review, school is getting harder and I couldn't have the time .. sorry again.

I wrote this chapter in 2 hours please forgive me, for the mistake,,, I'm also half a sleep.. but for my beloved reader I managed to finish it today..

Please enjoy it..

And reward my hard work with your comments ..

Here the chapter

Enjoy it ^__________^

-

-

-

-

_**Being unwanted**_

-

_**Chapter eight**_

-

-

-

Karin awoke to a rush of cool morning air as it ran though the bedroom. Rolling over to block the wind from waking her again, she wrapped her blanket up over her head. She found herself snuggling up to the body beside her, which ungrateful was colder than the morning air. She began to giggle as she grabbed the remaining blankets way from Hitsugaya. She smiled to herself, twirling a strand of her hair, thinking about her husband.

_Yes, husband_

_-_

_-_

"_Hinamori Momo what is she to your husband, Karin-chan" said Haoru, at least a week or so ago._

_'' She is his only family and quiet, gentle, shy childhood friend..!!!!!" Karin answered him with her usual angry look._

_"She may also be his first love and wife before you?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The words still rang in her ear. She has got tired of hearing it. Last night, her mind was running nonstop on thoughts of what that idiot told her. She got up in a seated position and stared at the time. It was exactly seventh in the morning, "Wake up Toushirou." She whined. Hitsugaya woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Karin are you okay?" Karin looked up to see him moving toward her a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him smiling.

"I find that hard to believe." he rejected her smile.

"Really it's nothing," She protested. "I'm just a little tired." After a few moments she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Hitsugaya only grinned at his wife, pulling her on top of him. Karin pinched his arm in response, and slipped a hand under his shirt, still kissing him. They let their tongues inside each other's mouths, letting them duel for a bit and the phone rang.

Karin hastily pulled herself away from him. The man frowned, but then shrugged and stood up. He picked the mobile phone up and answered it.

"Good morning, Shirou-chan" it was Hinamori.

"Good morning"

"Sorry for calling you so early in the morning, but I fel--ttt like wa---waking you up today?" Hinamori shuttered while talking allowing Hitsugaya to notice her nerves.

"Don't worry, I was already awake". Hitsugaya said

"I was thinking about making your lunch today, but I didn't know what kind of food….." She was stopped by Hitsugaya

"Hinamori"! Hitsugaya started "You know, I'm a married man,!" his words caught Karin's ears.

"Sorry,"

"Just kidding, you can make whatever you want , by the wayI still like watermelon" He smiled to Karin which made her smiles back to him. "Bye Hinamori".

"Bye Shirou-chan"

"It Hitsugaya-taichou bed wetter Momo" Hinamori couldn't hear him because she hang up "She is making a lunch for us" Hitsugaya told his wife

Karin smiled to him while thinking _'Damn you Haoru for making me think about her badly'_

-

-

-

Hinamori, Karin and Hitsugaya sat under the shade of the sakura tree. It was a wonderful day. Also seeing Hinamori smiling like how she used to before made Hitsugaya happy too. And of course Karin noticed that _'He is happy because she is happy, what a wonderful friend' _she didn't want to believe what her rival told her no matter what.

"I'm hungry. Can we have lunch, bed wetter Momo?" Hitsugaya asked but before Hinamori react, Karin shouted….

"Not if you call her that, we can't, kid."

"Do I look like a 'kid' to you?!" he gave them an evil smirk

Karin shook her fair-haired head. "No. not after all the night we spent in our bedroom." She answered with another evil smirk.

"That's it! I QUIT." Hinamori stormed off, in search of food. Karin started laughing.

After she finished removing the contents from the basket the three began to eat silently.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya blurted out suddenly. "About before…we were acting strangely. It's just that I was trying—"

"It okay, " Hinamori interrupted him and let out her first giggle of the day. "I'm used to hear pervert things from my captain."

**" Haoru -SA~Ma!!!"**

''Speaking of the devil'' Karin murmured sadly.

Currently, Rakauru Haoru, top-graduate of the shinigami Academy, captain of the third division is heading to where they were followed with his fans girls. "Haoru-same!!!" Karin winced at how high pitched their voice were.

"Good after noon, Hitsugaya-taichou, Karin-chan" he greeted them smiling happily.

"It Hitsugaya-taichou to you, baka" Karin answered coldly something she learnt from her husband. But Haoru ignored her.

"it's your second day, and you are already an hour late to work." Hinamori snapped checking her watch.

"I…I …"she stuttered.

"Silence! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!" He hissed while facing her "Normally I would punish you for something like this…but I have an alternative…"

Hinamori felt cold sweat on her back. What the hell did he want from her? "What is the alternative?" She asked shaky.

"You do office works for the next month … alone" Hinamori's eyes grew wide. Doing all the work for a whole…..alone.

"Rakauru" Hitsugaya was really angry from Haoru's sudden actions.

"You can't do that" Karin added.

"If she decides to leave" the third division captain's continued. "I'll punish her, which mean staying in cell alone without foods or water for a whole week and you know I can do more than that, because I'm the captain of her division" Hinamori swallowed.

"Ok…I'll do it.." She said hesitantly.

"You can start by arranging the files that are on my desk" he gave her his back joining his group of fans "bye; I have a part to attend."

"How mean!!" Karin started.

"It my fault" Hitsugaya added "I was the one who sent you to his division"

"No, it is my fault," Hinamori said while standing up "works come first" she smiled sadly "see you later Karin-chan, Shirou-chan" Hinamori said before leaving.

"I'm going to deal with him later" Karin shouted angrily.

"I don't understand" Karin was caught by Hitsugaya's whispers.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Rakauru is a sweet and kind hearted person, he never treated someone badly before, even you, the person who hate him more than anyone else"

"He is not kind at all, last week, he told me that ……" Karin covered her mouth before saying something completely stupid.

"What did he tell you?" Hitsugaya asked. And of course Karin couldn't tell him. If he knew that Haoru tried to destroy her new friendship with Hinamori. Hitsugaya would kill him.

"It nothing" Karin stood up "I have to go now, see you later honey" she gave him a light kiss and left as well.

-

-

-

-

Hinamori glanced down at her watch. It was 11 pm 'o' clock and her captain still hasn't returned. Even Kira one of her best friends, didn't show up she sighed. _'He must be with that captain, drinking and flirting with girls_' her captain was a pure moron who loved joking around and messing things up. And now, she is his new toy who does all the work alone while he enjoys his time with his fan club. _'What should I do? if he kept locking me in his office, I wouldn't get the chance to have Shirou-chan'_

"What are you thinking about" Hinamori snapped out from her dreams world as her captain touched her shoulder.

"Nothing" Hinamori answered before realizing that his hand was still on her shoulder _'this man reads other people's mind' _she stood up causing his hand to leave her shoulder." it really nothing"

"I'm so tired; bring me a cup of tea" Haoru ordered her walking to his desk.

_'I'm not a servant'_ Hinamori thought as she headed to the kitchen.

Haoru sat behind a low table reading some of the works she did earlier. Hainmori came in three minute later to serve him the tea he requested. She kneeled down opposite of him and poured the steaming tea into a cup. "Why don't you join me for tea?" he asked smiling. Hinamori was shocked. Hesitantly she sat back opposite of him. He stopped reading and took a sip of his tea. His blue eyes never lost sight of Hinamori. The silence between then went on and on and neither of them took the effort to break it, although Hinamori was feeling more awkward with the moment. 'He must be drunk'

"I have to go now" Hianamori said suddenly getting up not wanting to stay alone with him anymore. Just before she could reach the door, Haoru grabbed her wrist, and pushed her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere" he said in a low voice. Hinamori gulped.

"Wh…ha……" she stuttered.

The captain of the third division suddenly pushed his lips against hers.

-

-

-

-

_**Flashback**_

Young Haoru was walking in one of the academy's hallway when "You are that genius everyone is talking about?" he turned to the person who was talking to him.

"Who are you?" his eyes widened when he saw a very beautiful girl with long dark and fair hair looking at him angrily.

"I'm the new genius and the person who is going to beat you, Kurosaki Karin" Karin announced and left but not before taking his heart with her.

_'it was love from the first sight'_

_**Flashback end**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

His arms soon later wrapped around Hinamori's small body in a tight embrace, not breaking the kiss. She moaned as he deepened the kiss with a little more force and hunger. Momo could feel his tongue trace her lips, begging for an entry, she didn't want to but she allowed it. Their tongues battled and danced, making the kiss fill with compassion and lust. Hinamori moaned again. Hearing that, made him broke off from her, smirking, and pushed her robe off her shoulders. 'Oh….God… Karin……..' Haoru was imagining Karin the whole time couldn't stop thinking about Karin even if he was with another woman, _' for your happiness, I will do anything'_

The memory that Haoru was seeing while touching Hinamori now, was a strong and huge chain binding Hitsugaya and Karin together.

-

-

-

-

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D****◦.'◦**

I hope you liked this chapter,

I will update as soon as the reviews reach 300 reviews okay, it like a revenge from the people who add it to alert and fav and doesn't review ^^

. I'm waiting

Good night

^_^ I'm going to the bed


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm really sorry beloved reader, for not updating as soon as we reached the 300th review, I was very busy, please forgive me, but I hope you still like the story…

Don't forget…

Read

Enjoy

And review

-

-

-

-

B**_eing unwanted_**

-

**_Chapter nine_**

-

-

-

-

Hinamori wakes up startled when she remembered the event of last night. Then suddenly a voice way too familiar whispered in her ears, "Good morning darling, sleep well". She found herself beside him, both of them naked. His hands were still around her. Her eyes wide in shock as she see the condition she was in.

"It was all a mistake. You were drunk and I was… oh god…I didn't mean to do it. I…" She was choking in her own words as she cried. Her body trembles violently. What have she done to herself. She slept with him. It was the last thing she wanted to. What will happen to her now if everyone knows? What will Hitsugaya do to her?

"What did you mean you don't mean what you did with me last night?"

"You were drunk and I was…………."

"You were what?" Hauro stopped for a moment and then added "Cheap?"

"No!!!!!!!!!" Hianmori shouted as began searching for her clothes.

"Answer me" he stopped her with his huge hand.

"…"She dares not answer him. "Please, taichou!!!" she looked at him with sadness in her face.

"Listen Hinamori, I was drunk last night, but I was also serious about what I did" she wanted to scream, shout but most of all, she wanted to cry.

''NO!" Hinamori shouted as she tried to escape from him. But the stronger one caught both her arms, pulled her to his chest. "Let me go!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hinamori...." he paused looking for an excuse "When you get drunk you do the things you can't do when you are sober... That why I couldn't stop myself from taking you, I love you Momo" his words shocked her, but he can't steal her virginity just because he love her!! Because she maybe saving it to someone else.

"It was my first time!!!" He moved his hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

"You don't have to worry when I made love to you last night, I saw your future. I saw a family, a family of my own. I saw children from you to me. a wonderful family … that why I felt love toward you Hinamori Momo" Hinamori's eyes widened. She can't be in love with him? Because she loves Hitsugaya! She can't be in love with two men at the same time? She has to stop him from playing with her mind now.

"I... I think of you as my own captain nothing more. The one I truly love..." she paused for a moment before continuing on "...is Hitsugaya-kun." She will not do that miskate again (A/N when she chose Aizen in the past)

As he heard what Hinamori said, Hauro's blood began to boil. He had hoped that Hinamori would fall for him just like the other women did for him but he was wrong... She even dared to tell him that she in love with a married man?

She stood up causing his hand to leave her shoulder "I'm sorry" Hinamori said before leaving. She didn't even dare to look at him.

"Stopping you from destroying Karin-chan's life won't be as easy as I thought!"

-

-

-

Hitsugaya Karin sighed and looked at the dark sky. She frowned as she saw the clouds getting darker.

"It's...going to rain..." Which also mean can't have her morning training today. "I better hurry to the meeting room then" Karin recently was leaving the bed she shares with Hitsugaya to secret place before the morning meeting. And whenever Hitsugaya asks her about it, she" It a secret" Karin wanted to improve her skill, in order to defeat her destined rival.

-

-

-

-

-

Hinamori Momo was there in the middle of the rain not far from the gate of the tenth division crying, waiting for her savior to come and comfort her, Shirou-chan he was always there for her, but now he must be in that woman arms.

"Hinamori!!" With as much strength as she could muster, Hinamori lifted her head in confusion. It wasn't her Shirou-chan it was the woman who stole him from her, His wife Karin. she was standing there worried, a sinister frown upon her usually smiling face.

"Hinamori! What's wrong?!"

"Karin-chan!!!" Hinamori gasped in fear. Karin bent down to take a good look at her face

"Are you okay?" asked Karin worriedly.

"Karin-chan…….I-I… I h-had a-a … Haoru-Taicho…" the dark-haired shinigami stuttered, before bursting in tears.

"What is it??? What did that son of bitch do to you?" Karin was sure he didn't do a simple thing.

"He …d…did………he," the bun-haired girl shuttered as frightened tears began running down her face.

"Please Hinamori tell me…." Karin caught her shoulder to support her shaking body.

"Hoaru-Taicho stole my virginity!" she cried quietly, whispering harshly under her breath not a fully truth.

"He didn't……………." Karin stood up losing herself to a blind anger "I'm gannna kill him" Karin grabbed her zanpakuto and started heading to the fifth division.

"Karin-chan…" Hinamori called her but she was already far away.

"Hinamori!?" Hinamori turned around to meet Hitusgaya's worried face "I sensed Karin's sprits force rising seconds ago? Did you see her?"

'_He only care about her,_' Hinamori screamed aloud to herself, the jealousy she felt that moment forgot her what Karin was trying to do for her "She with Haoru-taichou….. He………" and started crying again

"Hinamori!!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Haoru was in his office still topless looking outside the widows when Karin pushes the door and encounter a nasty response.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Karin flinched at the loud voice as something was thrown to the door.

"I'm not leaving, not matter what, Asshole.!" Haoru truned around to meet with her angry face.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Haoru muttered icily. With pure sarcasm laced at every word. Karin did not like it at all.

"YOU RAPED HINAMORI!!!" The third division captain could see fire breathing through Karin's nostrils.

"I didn't rape her, she enjoyed it and I took it as a replay to continue" Haoru give her his back ignoring her present.

"What' the fuck are you doing???????"

"Can't you see what I'm doing, idiot, ignoring you??? Or are you too stupid to notice that? Besides, aren't you a little rude towards your elders?"

"First thing first. One, you are the only idiot here. Two, just because you're some centuries older than I am doesn't mean that I have to respect you. And three, I'm ganna kill you," Karin ended it with a scream. She took a hold of her sword intending to slash him….

_But …again_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_Flash back:_**

When Karin and Haoru were student at the Shinigami academy they were Known as the destined rival.. But Karin couldn't beat Haoru even once…

The students of the class started laughing as Haoru threw Karin few meters away from him.

"Rakauru – 9, Kurosaki – 0." The teacher was keeping the scores.

"Gave up already Karin-chan you can't beat me." Haoru suggested, but that didn't stop Karin from jumping on him again, and again he sent her flying cross the hall.

"Rakauru – 10, Kurosaki – 0." The teacher walked in the middle of the hall and announced "the fight is over, first place Rakauru Haoru, second place Kurosaki Karin, third place Uzami kyuki…………………" Haoru walked to were Karin was and gave her a hand

"Let me help you!" she slapped it and stood you alone.

"I swear, One day I'm ganaa beat you Haoru-teme"

**_Flash back ended_**

_-_

_-_

_-_

But that day never came even after 40 years, whenever they fought she was always on the ground few meters away from him… and again today she was on the ground but he wasn't few meters away, he was on the top of her.

'_He was always better than me ' _Karin thought trying to free herself from his tight grip.

"Let me go!!" she demanded. But Haoru ignored her and tighten his hold around her. He's such a….a….teme. Why is he so irritating?? Karin muttered to herself. Looking at him angrily, hated the feeling of compliancy that was eating into her system

She opened her mouth to either curse him or lecture him, she still wasn't sure which, but she was quickly silenced when a pair of warm soft lips covered her own.

He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her. She wasn't his; she was married to someone else. However, after feeling her warm body pressed closely to his, her breasts against his chest, he couldn't help himself. His body had craved hers for so long, he needed to know what her lips tasted like.

_'He is kissing me! And I'm not moving. Actually, the question was why I wasn't moving in the first place!'_

Haoru slipped one arm around my waist and pulled her in closer for a deeper kiss. Karin kissed him back, not understanding why she even did that.

They stopped to take a breath as they both were busy panting. Karin's eyes still wide and her face was blushing so red that for once Haoru thought it was….cute.

Touching her bruised lips kissed by Haoru, Karin felt a wave of shame swept over her.

'My first kiss with someone who isn't Toushirou.' Karin couldn't believe that she was able kiss another man. She never thought the other man would ever be Haoru ….of all person!

"What the hell!"

Haoru and Karin both jumped away from each other in surprise. We they turned to see the figure in the doorway.

"Toushirou…."

_

_

_

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D◦.'◦**

A/N: Wow _I love cliffhangers_ alsoI can't believe I finished this chapter in five hours, again half sleep ^_^ but I will do anything to my beloved readers who kept asking me to update, not the mean readers who only reads without leaving one short review^^ I ganna cry ^^

Alright again I asking for a number of review.. Maybe 350 or maybe 400 ^_^ it depended on how much alert it will get from some readers who doesn't review ^_^

But don't worries I want to write the next chapter soon, se except a chapter sooner than this one

Bye I want to wake up tomorrow and finds a full box with yours sweets reviews and suggestion, also tell me what you want to happens next chapters ^^

Good night

^_^ I'm going to the bed


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello beloved reader how are you doing?? Did you missed me ^_^ I hope so here chapter ten and I hope you enjoy it. But please don't start throwing things at me after reading it ^_^

Don't forget…

Read

Enjoy

And review

-

-

-

-

B_**eing unwanted**_

-

_**Chapter ten**_

-

-

-

-

"Toshirou" Karin finally managed to murmur.

A few feet away stood the white-headed Taichou , with a face full of anger. "Oh Toushirou…" Karin whispered frantically pushing Haoru away. "Toushirou, please… This most definitely is not what it looks li-"

"And what does it look like Karin" His voice reverberated around the room.

"Toshirou, please don't be angry- "she started "we were fighting and I was trying to…"

"Stop lying Karin!!" he finally spat...

"What??" Karin suddenly felt rage starting to build up...

"You're cheating on me!!" Toushirou shouted_... ( __**A/N**__: I will explain later why he is saying that))_

"I'm not….." but remembering the kiss she just had with another man stopped her from defending herself in front of her angry husband. "I'm not cheating on you Toushirou, I never did and you know I would never do such a thing."

"You were kissing him seconds ago??"

"No, I was….." Karin wanted to defend herself but the kiss wasn't lack of emotions she was enjoying it and she know that her husband noticed that too.

"All this anger for a mere kiss?'' Karin looked at the half naked man behind her who has just spoken.

"Shut up!!" Toushirou moved his hand to the sword on his back.

"You aren't threatening me, tenth division's captain, are you?" Haoru was still smiling.

"Sit within the frozen sky!"

"Toushirou……" Karin tried to stop him but he pushed her away.. Haoru was still smiling

"HYOURINMARU!" Hitsugaya's shouted aloud, freaking Karin out.

"No" still Haoru was smiling.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Soon afterwards, many member of the third division were sent to the fourth division because of their wounds, releasing Hyourinmaru was a thing, but using the power of three captains to stop him was defiantly another thing. In addition, Hitsugaya was sent to the first division with Ichigo, Haoru and Karin.

"What wrong with you" Yamamoto-taichou shouted at the young genius in front of him. "Are you nuts?! You were about to kill most of Rakauru division's members and hurt a few other people from the other divisions." Yamamoto didn't want to blame Hitsugaya but releasing Hyourinmaru caused many problems for one day.

"And you" Yamamoto moved his gaze to Haoru "all the females in Soul society aren't enough to you???" Haoru chose not to answer.

"Have you forgotten she is married, cacuminal" Ichigo didn't want to stop Toushirou from killing this man but he knew that his brother in law would be in more trouble if he didn't stop him. He sensed Hyourinmaru while heading to the captain's meeting room followed with Karin's sprit force coming from the third division. That where he found them fighting. And tried to stop them with the help of his younger sister.

"You hate me because even your lovely wife has a crush on me" Haoru smiled evilly.

"Shut up!!"

"Ichigo!!!" Yamamoto stopped him. "That enough leave this room now."

"Fine" Ichigo left soon followed with Hitsugaya.

"Wait Hitsugaya-taichou I'm not done yet.." Yamamoto stopped him only feet away from the opened door.

"I ready to any punishment you want, but I can't stay in the same room with these two, please forgive, bye" with that he flashed away..

"Wait Toushirou" Karin flashed behind him. Leaving Haoru alone with captain commander.

"Can I go too, Taichou?" Haoru asked innocently.

"This is the last time I want to hear about such a thing, third division captain, is that clear" he answered him with a nod and left without a word.

_-_

_-_

_-_

You know, when you are being accused, you become angry, when you are being accused and it's true, you become angrier, that's why Haoru became angry, He is angry because he is in love with a married woman, he is angry at Karin for making him love her, for making his plan fail... Also Yamamoto-Sou-taichou never shouted on him before he was always the great, genius and sweet Rakauru-taichou.. And that built his anger even more

"I'm must apology to Hitsugaya-kun"

"It already too late" Haoru looked forward finding Hinamori not so far from where he was standing. It seems she is coming from the place he was heading to, the Hitsugaya's residence. "Taichou" she added "maybe I should start calling you Rakauru-taichou, since I'm not a member in you division anymore"

"What??"

"I told the captain commander about what you did to me, and because I don't trust men anymore he transport me to my childhood friend's division, and of course with Karin out of the picture it will be my chance to win Hitsugaya-kun's heart"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haoru wanted to explode he want to put all his anger at Hinamori now "with Karin out the picture??"

"You must learn how to control your emotions, you read my mind in our first meeting, you knew that I was trying to steal Hitsugaya-kun from Karin that why knowing that I love a married man didn't shock you this morning, you wanted me to fall in love with you, which also mean keeping me away from the Hitsugayas but your genius plan took another side, it ended your beloved one, marriage and life" Hinamori was grinning evilly to him adding the name of his love "Hitsugaya Karin , oh no I mean Kurosaki Karin from now on" the evil woman before the third division captain grinned one more time before leaving him broken heart and soul.

"I'm sorry" he muttered "Please forgive me, Karin" tears fells from his eyes.

-

-

-

Karin was running the streets to her house. Hitsugaya need to understand what really happened back there, she love him, she doesn't want him to be angry with her. But when Karin can see the gates already, there was a sudden clank from inside the house, Karin immediately shook her head and entered. Broken glasses, thrown chairs, shattered mirrors, , the place dark, everything is in a mess and angry Hitsugaya amidst it all…

Karin stayed in her place. She was speechless. What happened here? "Toushirou what happened to you?" Silent was her answer.

"Toushirou" she walked towards him slowly, but he put out his hand and put his other hand to his eyes, rubbing gently. Karin stopped walking towards him she hate being treated like that not when she is innocent "Toushirou, it's not what it looked like I….."

"You were kissing him-" Hitsugaya cut her words and began slowly "You were kissing another man…."

"He kissed me!" she stopped him this time.

"So you admit it' Hitsugaya said still trying to keep himself clam.

"Toushirou … he kissed me – I swear I didn't want it – I'd never want anyone but you – I love you" She spurted out before Hitsugaya could interrupt again.

"Is that why my child died the day after knowing his existent" he finally removed his hand from his red eyes.

"What are you talking about?" his words shocked her.

"Don't play games with me Karin, Hinamori told me everything" hearing Hinamori's name shock her more. What did she told him "You secret meetings with him at the morning. You faked fight with him. Everybody thoughts you two hate each other, but it was definitely another thing."

"Hinamori told you that?" he watched her eyes fill with; was it tears of remorse or tears that she was caught?

"Karin … this conversation is over. I can't be with you anymore. After everything I gave you , you still go out and fuck another men"

"Why Toushioru!? Why are saying such a thing!? Why don't you believe me? Why are you believing the woman who has once pointed her sword at you and who will point it again whenever she finds another man… the woman who once……" She was about to continue when...

_Slap_

Hitsugaya slapped her. Slapped her really hard that she fell on the floor... Karin held her face in her hands and cried.' _No! No! No! This can't be happening! Not when things are finally getting back to normality! It's not fair! It's not fair'_

Hitsugaya's hand began to shake as he realized what he did... but he told her to shut up right? It was her fault right? "I didn't want our marriage to end like this" Hitsugaya took his bags and headed to the door.

"Toushirou please! Don't do this to me!" the miserable woman begged holding his legs with all the power she had.

"Stop doing that, Karin"

"It's not fair," She looked up and saw him looking at her sadly. "I love you, I can't live without you, please Toushirou don't leave me"

"I'm sorry Karin. But I can't do that." Hitsugaya pushed her away from his legs and left as fast as he could. Karin dropped herself down on to her knees. Leaning with her hands on the floor. Tears streaming down her cheek on the ground.

What was she going to do now? She had lost her husband, whom she loved with al her heart and might. Losing her unborn child was nothing comparing to what she is feeling now. Karin stood up and took a look at her in the mirror. Her eyes red, and filled with tears. 'What now??' she kept asking herself in her head.

'_Why? Why? Why?_ ' She felt more tears filling her eyes again!!

"TOUSHIORU" She screamed and fell down onto the floor. Crying and screaming. "DON'T LEAVE ME"

_-_

_-_

_-_

Out side the house Hitsugaya was still standing listening to her screams.

_**Flash back**_

_"Hinamori!!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened what childhood friend was trying to tell him about his wife?_

_"She is cheating on you" Hinamori cried out _

_"W-what are you talking about" Hitsugaya tried to control his self "Karin would never do that!!"_

_"I saw them, they were fucking so hard at the office, she do that every morning, I hate seeing you with a such a woman. I hate her, I hate her for doing that to you, for treating you like an idiot" Hinamori wiped her tears and added "she even killed her unborn child because she feared he might be his I'm sure of that" Hitsugaya blood boiled after hearing the addition she just said. He followed Karin to the third division and saw them on the floor kissing hardly and his wife was enjoying it_

**Flashback ended**

"Good bye, Karin" with a last glance at the house he live in with the woman he loved Hitsugaya Toshirou left.

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D◦.'◦**

A_/N: Wow I love cliffhangers please don't kill me I hope you like this chapter I worked hard to update it before the new year^^ I hope you aren't that angry ^^ so what do you think?? Also suggestion are welcome please I really need help with this one ^)^ and this time I'm asking for 400 review ^^ I'm you want more you have to help me achieving that ^^_

_Bye…_

_Need a lot of sleep ^-^_

_And Happy new year I know it a bit earlier ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**How is everone doing.. did you miss me!**

**well sorry, I'm alive but I couldn;t update (for a long time) because I had a very long writerblock and alot of works**

**I didn't give up this story and I will end it no matter what ^_^**

**So who want to kill_ Karisa-hime_**

**please don't heheh**

_okay here the new chapter please_

_read_

_enjoy_

_and review_

B_**eing unwanted**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**Karin's** eyes, stared out the window as the sunrised. Tears running down her cheeks, her knees pulled up towards her chest and her head resting on her knees. Since the incident seeing the old pictures of hitsugaya and her was her moring routin, they seemed like another life ago. She was happy at those days, but now…. She is broken, damaged, cracked. Her heart was shattered and she felt numb. To her the incident was more painful than death itself..

And her murderer doesn't care…

Hitsugaya Toushirou the one who once vow to love and protect her..doesn't care about her

Karin pulled her wedding picture and start smiling at the memory it was the happiest day in her life..

**_Flash back_**

As soon as the door was closed, she found herself pressed up against the door with her husband pressed up against her firmly. Histugaya pulled away keeping one inch between them "We're married," Karin announced as her arms came around his neck.

"Yes, we are," he chuckled.. His hands caressed her bare shoulders softly as if it was for the first time. Everything felt different; everything looked different; everything was different.

Karin sighed quietly and contentedly as he held her close to him. The sound caused a slight flushness to creep up on his cheeks. It wasn't just the sound though, it was the beauty in his arms that made him feel warm and alive. Hitsugaya carried Karin and placed her on their bed which was covered with red rose (Matsumoto's idea) kissing her, covering her with his tender and his sweetness.

Karin pushed him softly enough for her to talk "I think I'm going to go get changed for the night." She said with a grin

Histugay raised an eyebrow, he didn't mind having her without anything on. But if that what she want then it okay. Hitsugaya pulled himself from her giving her the enough space to leave.

"I will not be late" Karin pecked his cheek and left to the bathroom to change. After few minute the sweet smell entered the room with Karin.

She wore red nightgrown outlined with black laces above the knees.. he pulled her her wavey hair down and put some perfume..

Toushirou could't keep himself clam anymore he rushed to her placed her on the bed and took his place in the top of her as the sweetness and love started

_**Flashback end**_

Again Karin fall into sadness and tears…

* * *

''She's doing it again..." Rukia heard karin's sob and cries she and Ichigo moved to the next room in her house because they couldn't leave her alone in her current situation.

"That's the fifth time this week..." Ichigo replied and walked to bathroom

"Still, locking herself in her room won't help..."

"She loved him...a lot " Ichigo moved his sad face to her..

"I know but locking herself from the others will not bring him back..."

"that son of bitch is enjoying his time while my little suffers"

* * *

**_At the same time_**

**_The tenth division \captain's office_**

Sun rays lightened the messy room, where papers and dirty clothes scattered. In the middle of the room was a huge couch, which Hitsugaya used as a bed since the day he left his old house.

Hitsugaya moved his hand to scan the place next to him as he felt the sunrays hit his face "Karin, wake up"

The truth hit him after realizing that it wasn't his bed and there wasn't a person next to him.. Hitsugaya opened his eyes again the whole thing wasn't a dream, the truth is his marriage with Karin come to it end few days ago.

Three loud knocks awaken the his sleeping form fully. The young captain had slept for a while after working the whole night; he was very exhausted – physically and mentally.

"Come in" he allowed.

Hinamori entered with a basket in her hands "good morning Shirou-chan"

"Baka, it Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"I can't call you that when we are together, we are best friend aren't we?" she smiled to him sweetly. " Anyway I made you breakfast"

Hitsugaya didn't want to eat anthing, but he couldn't say that to Hinamori who took alot time in making it " thanks"

Hitsugaya answered coldly and walked to the bathroom..

As the door closed hinamori started arranging the table for the two of them and decorate it nicly.

On the other Hand Hitsugaya was thinking about something else "she makes breakfast for me every day, it delicious and pleasant but I can't bring myself to like it"

_'You like someone's else breakfast' Hyourinmaru interfered again._

'shut up'

_'You don't want to believe neither I nor Karin, a least believe your own heart. Hinamori faked the whole thing.'_ Hyourinmaru tried to Persuaded him.

'I can believe what I saw with my eyes, and you know exactly what I'm talking about' Hitsugaya ignored him again.

_'you can't end everything for a mere kiss'_

'Shut up'

Hitsugaya left the bath room and the nice smell of hinamori's breakfast welcomed him a memory has it way to his mind as soon as he smelled the food.

**_Flashback_**

Long fingers wrapped around a cold glass and lifted it to pale lips "Eggs need to be cooked at a low temperature, least they get tough. Besides, this way you won't burn anything."

Karin threw the burned eggs in the trash and started making new one "I know!"

"You know! But you keep doing the same mistake again" Hitsugaya teased her again..

"Shut up" Karin shouted while trying to cook it .. Hitsugaya's hand slipped to the cook, her Waist was between then, his body hugged her from behind. "Toushirou!"

Toushirou placed s soft kiss on her cheek while cooking the eyes "I don't mind desert first"

Karin blushed and answered ''but I mind! Also we have a meeting.."

Toushirou moved her face "I know" Hitsugaya kissed her softly at the begining and deepened it putting more love and emotions in it.. when he pulled away he announced "breakfast is ready!"

Karin shocked " What!" her eyes moved from the cooker to the table where the eggs were placed "When did you?"

"I'm a genius" Karin punched his chest and walked to the table

"don't ever do that again, making breakfast is my job"

"Your job is something else, honey"

Hitsugaya grinned evilly "Toushirou, pervert!"

"I wasn't thinking about that, pervert" Hitsugaya laughed as another teasing started.

**_Flash back ended.._**

Hitsugaya walked to the table where Hinamori was and sat in front of her "I really hoped those days didn't end, Karin"

◦**.'◦** T**o B**e C**on**Tin**u**e**D◦.'◦**

**

* * *

**

**Hi- again I hope you liked this chapter ..**

**i will update as soon as I can**

**so don't worry **


End file.
